


日月星辰的沉溺 中

by 2water



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	日月星辰的沉溺 中

通澈皎洁的月亮在微泛波澜的海面投下一个破碎的倒影，咸湿的冷风吹在脸上，让男人挺拔的鼻梁泛起粉色。魁梧的人形走到他身后，将一张完整的鹿皮毛毯披在他身上。  
【我的月亮，天太冷会着凉的。】Arthur从后方搂住Orm，二人就这样依偎着站在尾舷的船板上望着夜空。  
Orm偏头用脸颊轻蹭了一下对方的胡子，动作带着些不满。他不喜欢被当做脆弱娇柔的人对待，他是个Omega，也是个强大英勇的战士，是可以骑在马上与Arthur并肩作战的领导者。可凶猛富有威严的多拉克斯王是如此吝啬他的温柔，能展露出的爱意与温暖那么少，只够分给Orm一个人。  
【我的家族有一个传说亚特兰蒂斯最初的君主，亚特兰王，拥有一把波塞冬铁打造的三叉戟。手持那把神器就可以召唤海底巨兽卡拉森，统领海洋，支配陆地，波塞冬在上庇护着我们的国土。我们是属于大海的民族，死去后灵魂也会归属大海，我们被称为“不溺者”。】  
他说着昂起下颌，声音变得洪亮铿锵。  
【总有一天，卡拉森会觉醒，亚特兰蒂斯会重新崛起，那些篡位的愚民会受到应有的惩罚。我，奥瓦克斯之子Orm，将会拿起三叉戟再次统领那片大陆。】  
他坚定地望着海面，胸脯因内心的热火而上下起伏，两手紧攥成拳。  
Arthur沉默片刻后握住对方的手，他不喜欢Orm总是攥着拳的习惯，好像将什么不为人知的怒火藏在手心。在用食指执着的搔弄下，Orm终于放松身体，掌心被Arthur包裹。  
“我们，多斯拉克人，害怕大海。”他贴着爱人耳廓，用蹩脚的英文费力说道。  
【可你还是从未让马匹停下脚步，我们共同穿过红色荒原，捣毁魁尔斯城的圣殿，解放阿斯塔波的奴隶，聘用了训练有素的佣兵团，带领人民和庞大的军队登上船只，浩荡行进在水中。】Orm转过身面对Arthur，目光里带着中命令与高傲的意味，【等我取得胜利，并且我一定会，到那日，我会夺回亚特兰蒂斯的王座，三叉戟会认同真正的主人。那时我将不仅是陆地最大国度的君主，也是大海的领袖，我将成为海洋领主，而你，我的日与星，多斯拉克的卡奥......】他抚上Arthur脸侧，【你将成为海王。】

卡奥无声注视着Orm，他的卡丽熙身披棕色鹿皮，在金色瞳仁中化成红丝绒的披风，挺拔的身姿值得那个王座。他缓缓向后倒退，船梁上点燃的火把亮光映在他的脸上，深陷的眼眶隐在黑暗，只有圆瞪的眼珠燃着金光。  
【我要送给我的月亮一件礼物，我要送给他那把铁椅子，那把他的父亲与先祖坐过的椅子。】他低沉粗犷的嗓音逐渐变成升高，【我要送给他七大王国与无尽的海洋，我，Arthur，要做成这件事！我要带领族人向西走到世界尽头，渡过这片黑水，做到至今没有卡奥能做到的事情！我要取下那把三叉戟，杀死坐在上面披穿金甲的伪军，俘虏他们的臣民，搬走砸毁他们无用的神像！】激昂的怒吼响彻在夜空，他喷着口水呐喊，手掌猛拍在胸前，【我在此发誓，我，Curry之子Arthur，在亚特兰族先祖面前发誓，以天上群星为证！】火焰在喊声中忽得燃烈，蹿入高空，霎时红金色光芒照亮整片黑暗，【以天上群星为证——！！】

Orm绷着脸紧盯他的Alpha，他的王，他的太阳。那个在火光中咆哮的男人就是他生命的星辰，拓开前方的方向。

腾起的火焰猛然一齐熄灭，在蓝黑色的夜色中化为几缕白眼。Arthur的誓言传达给了亚特兰王，传递给了先祖，星辰自会为他们铺平前路。  
【我原以为先祖会听不懂你的语言，现在看来精神定是传达到了。】Orm在海上迷雾中走向自己的Alpha，他们之间的距离逐渐缩短，消失。  
嘴唇交叠湿润又分离，Orm嘴角漫上欣慰的笑意。Arthur喜爱看到他的爱人露出笑容，可Orm大多时间都总会一脸严肃，偶尔泄出的一点柔和能让卡奥的内心瞬间化成温热的甜浆。他亲吻Orm光洁的前额，手掌顺着对方肌肉结实的后背滑向下方，意有所指地揉捏Omega的臀肉。  
“等等......”Orm无奈地试图挣脱，【我们在船板上，露天，随时有人会经过。你承诺过不会再......】  
“我知道，我知道。”Arthur露出一个与身份不符的讨好笑容，进而用强壮的手臂死死环抱住Orm，力道大得仿佛要将他勒入胸口。【多斯拉克人恐惧大海，没人会在夜晚离开船舱。这里只有你，我，天上的群星与海底的先祖，只有最原始的欲望和野心。】他推着Orm撞上尾舷，半强迫把他翻过去背对自己，【望向海面，Orm，与先祖目光相对，让他们看到我们是如何相爱。如果真的不愿意，就推开我，你是与我不相上下的强大战士，不至于被我单方面钳制。】

Orm微弱地叹息，浅蓝的眸子包含深色的海洋，他比看上去要容易妥协，尤其是Arthur好言好语哄劝的时候。他厚重的衣物被解开掉落在船板上，皮肤接触到冷空气爬上一层鸡皮疙瘩。身后传来Arthur腰间金属环打开的清脆声响，炽热圆滑的顶进他的股沟。  
“别直接进来......”Orm皱起眉作最后的挣扎。  
男人顶腰，被他压制住的Omega发出一声闷哼，随即颤抖着夹紧了腿。Arthur将阴茎伸进他大腿根处，推开腿肌紧贴敏感的皮肤。  
【再夹紧点，我最洁白的小母马。】Arthur啃着Orm肩头丝滑的皮肤，摇摆腰身让茎身在对方腿间进出。双腿紧紧从两侧挤压那根肉柱，每次推入都能蹭过上方的穴口，蹭了没几下，敏感的身体就分泌出了些液体粘上柱身。被各方收缩的快感是同真正的性爱不同的舒爽，Arthur仰起头沉迷于这种快乐，手探到Orm和木板之间掐住对方半勃的阴茎，握住根部随着自己擦蹭的频率摇晃撸动。一瞬间摄住Orm痛与酸麻相伴的感觉让Orm鼻孔长大喘息紊乱。铃口被粗糙拇指蹭过时紧缩着吐出几滴液体，又顺手被涂在大腿上。苍白的隐私部位被两人的体液沾染得黏腻一片。快感爬遍身体的同时，后穴的空虚也愈发鲜明。只有洞口周围被磨蹭的酥麻让人有种隔靴搔痒的焦急，Orm咬着下唇忍耐这种甜蜜的极刑，身体已违背主人绝不随波逐流的意愿，兴奋地向后翘起屁股往Arthur下身贴凑。

龟头带着些拉起的粘丝移到洞口，缓慢推入，对两个人都是一种折磨。Orm憋着气体会那种被填满的充实和强撑的胀痛，推入完整阴茎仿佛花了一个世纪。  
“呼——Arthur......”Orm眼睛半闭向后扭头，手掌拍在身后男人的大腿肌肉，这是一种催促的暗示。Arthur也不再继续柔情，卡住Omega的前胯大力操弄起来。手指扣在跨度的力量定是会留下淤青，体内驰骋的物件也近乎残暴地翻搅撞击绵软的肉壁。他太粗暴也太疯狂，像只发情的豹子，一匹操弄自己领地母马的领头骏马。Arthur的血液中流淌的兽性此刻展露无遗，啃咬Orm侧颈的唇舌像是要把对方拆开撕碎吞吃入腹。  
Orm半张着嘴，殷红的丰隆嘴唇在夜风中轻颤，上身因快感后仰着倚在Arthur胸口，手向后扳住男人粗壮的脖颈。  
宽大的手掌在Orm肌肉分明的身体来回抚摸，掐住乳头旋转揉捏，感受着虬结的肌块在律动中因舒爽而绷紧隆起。Arthur爱极了对方不肯向情欲投降的倔强模样，双目紧闭眉头蹙起，却强忍着喉间的呻吟。  
“睁开眼，叫出来，Orm。”  
Omega下意识服从他的Alpha的命令，张开双眼迷茫看向无尽的大海。黑色的水面时而靠近时而疏离，倒映着月光有一种光怪陆离的奇异。  
恍惚中，他听到远方传来塞壬的歌声，那曼妙又蛊惑的乐调拉扯着混沌的意识，让灵魂与他的先祖，他的国度相交通。他看到母亲垂下的银发在肩头弯曲，看到偏执疯狂的父王用手握着插入胸膛的剑刃发出荒唐的大笑，看到自由国度在面前紧闭的红门，看到荒原漫漫的黄土在风中卷起沉暴，火红的烈日在苍莽之地燃烧。遥远的地平线出现一个渺小的黑影，逐渐放大，逐渐接近，那是一个强壮的男人，骑着高大的白马。男人拥有最为残暴的血性和最为炙热的内心，黄金般闪耀的眼眸隐在黑色的碳涂中，久久注视着他。用藤绳装饰的壮硕手臂伸来，将他拉向马背。他们在奔驰的颠簸中朝着太阳升起的反方向行进，直到被暗夜吞没，直到抛弃仁慈，直到国度陨落，废墟堆积，鲜血挥洒，火光满天，哭喊与求饶声响彻于耳，金色的三叉戟在血雾中反射着冷酷的光芒。而那个骑马的男人会牵着他的手，一齐站上废墟的顶端。终有一日，新的王储会接过三叉戟，他骑着踏平世界的骏马，掀腾起大海的浪潮，陆地与海洋的桥梁会因双亲的爱搭起。  
这份血统需要延续，亚特兰蒂斯，多斯拉克，他们的结合要永世永代地流传。  
Orm竭力扭转身体看着Arthur布满情欲的脸庞，声音细软却不容拒绝，“Arthur，进...进来......”  
【进到哪儿去？】男人明知故问，含住爱人的下唇吮吸。  
【到最深处，浇灌我的土地，播撒生命的种子。】Orm颤抖着，话语无比坚决。  
多斯拉克的卡奥轻吻Orm的鬓角，【如你所愿，我生命的月亮。】  
硕大的龟头层层推开缠绵的肠肉找到深处那个凹陷的小口，奋力地顶入埋塞进去。极度的酸胀一层又一层席卷而来，Orm的大腿止不住地哆嗦，喉咙也挤出断断续续细弱的呻吟，他的身体受不住这个。肉壁痉挛着夹吸那根让他又爱又恨的阴茎，生殖腔口不断吐出情热的体液，结合包容的部位又热又滑。  
“哈...呃嗯......”Omega再说不出一句话，脑子搅成一团浆糊。他在抽插变得急骤时想要求饶让对方慢一些轻一些，又在顶弄变得绵长富有耐心时焦躁地想去催促让他再快些再深些。矛盾的情绪和灭顶的快感要把他逼疯了，蓝色眼睛中化开一潭潮水，嘴唇也被自己舔咬到水光淋漓。  
肉体交合的声音在寂静的大洋中心扩散，Orm觉得他们光裸的身躯就展现在众神面前，他们最原始最羞耻的行为则变成一种表演。这个想法让后穴禁不住地收缩，吸得Arthur也一阵呻吟。  
后颈传来熟悉的刺痛，Arthur又把那个香甜的腺体咬开了，他执着于这个本没有意义的行为，一次又一次宣示主权。彼此的信息素在空气中交织博弈，都尽力想战胜吞没对方。  
结终于在体内撑开，精液拍打进腔内，身体被牢牢锁住时，强烈的安心感填充Orm的心脏。他喘息着合上双眼，覆上自己灌入阳精的小腹，后背贴上丈夫汗湿的胸脯。他冥冥之中有种预感，先祖在上，海洋会赐予他们新的传承，生命的火把会在自己体内再次点燃。

近两个月后，他们踏上西方陆地，穿过蛮荒之地、冰封北国与黑暗森林，终于集结在亚特兰蒂斯冰冷的黄色城墙之外。巨大的铁门两侧是三叉戟相撞的两位亚特兰战士石像，Orm爬上石像的肩膀，站得笔直。  
【我的子民们！今日我们为王国献出生命，明日我们将夷平异贼的土地！我...Atlanna女王之子Orm，我腹中的孩子将成为多斯拉克的卡奥，亚特兰蒂斯的国王，他将会骑着世界的骏马统领七大国度。只有通过血与汗，才能让怒火传至众神——！！！】  
此起彼伏的呐喊在城墙外掀起波涛，马蹄与铁靴踏上砖路腾起沙雾。无垢者刺出重剑，游猎族扬鞭驾骥，佣兵团挥舞砍刀。城内的火石落在身周炸裂烟花，飞箭划破空气激染满天血雾。残肢断臂掉落在黄土之上，大地染成深褐色的泥泞，百姓携家逃窜，侧殿撞穿倒塌。混乱疯狂野蛮的战斗中，Arthur与Orm并肩稳步地穿过人群，时而甩动手里的武器击倒来者。战士在倒下，王朝被推翻，将军扔下长剑低垂头颅，国旗烧穿露洞箫然飘落。  
高大的卡奥穿过王宫前长长的坡道，行进之处挥洒落下一片片喷溅的鲜血与滚动的头颅。他走过前宫，走过后园，到达神秘的古迹。亚特兰王尸骨与磐石相融的石像中，是那把金色的三叉戟，在漫天黄尘的空气中阔然震荡。铁拳轻易砸碎那被称为比金刚还要坚硬的石像，三叉戟的长柄被握在多斯拉克领袖手中。刹那间，大地震动咆哮响彻，那是卡拉森在海底苏醒的怒吼。落逃多年的王储望着多斯拉克的领袖踏着尘埃而来，魁梧强壮的身躯沾满未知牺牲的血污，顺着眼眶淌下滴在地面，如此残忍而骄傲。卡奥将神器交予他生命的至爱，金发正名之王高举沉重金叉，在凄厉的叫喊声中刺穿铁座上伪王的前胸，夺回尸骨手中属于前王的银色三叉戟。

Arthur在晨光重新照耀大地时宽恕存活的君臣，豁然大赦，登上曾保护王官贵族如今已成废墟石堆。他身披黄金甲胄，三叉戟在地面砸出铿锵的巨响。  
Vulko仰望着高处金光闪烁的男人，单膝跪地，“我的国王。”  
隶属亚特兰蒂斯的战将Nereus也同女儿Mera垂颈跪地行李。  
“我的国王——”千千万万的士兵身形低矮下去，他们一排排地行礼，全然臣服的姿态。

“我不是你们的国王，我只是个开拓者。”Arthur高声说道，“今日我们始于血汗与牺牲，终于团结与统一。让我向你们介绍，King——Orm！”  
Orm，真正的君主握住他丈夫递来的手，不溺者银色闪亮的披风在空中飘扬，父亲的三叉戟屹立在权利的顶端。  
“崛起吧——亚特兰蒂斯————！！！”  
排山倒海的欢呼声阵阵涌起，人们高举双臂大呼“国王万岁”，蓝色的旗帜升起，新的国度拔地而起，新的时代开辟大门。

【你知道我不会介意亚特兰蒂斯的王位由你接管的。】Orm在雷动的呐喊声中凑到Arthur耳边低声说。  
【统治不是我的领域，现在，闭嘴，好好接受人们的呐喊欢呼吧。】Arthur搂住Orm的肩颈用力吻上那头柔顺的金发，【一定会很好玩的。】

 

TBC


End file.
